The True Sixth Monkey
by MollyDolly94
Summary: While fighting the newly resurrected Skeleton King Chiro is captured, turned into a robot monkey, and imprisoned in a strange dimension. There he finds a secret that Skeleton King has been keeping hidden for years and hopefully find a way to escape and tell the rest of the team.
1. Prologue

Chiro panted as he dodged another attack from a formless. He should have expected Skeleton King to start an attack not long after his return. Looking around he saw that the rest of the team and their allies were starting to become exhausted. They needed to finish this battle or else they were never going to make it.

Chiro let out a gasp when he felt something constrict around his neck and lift him into the air. As he struggled the others noticed that he was no longer with them and their eyes widened when they saw who had a hold of him. Chiro didn't even have to look as he felt Skeleton King's presence come up behind him.

"Lower your weapons, unless you want to see your precious leader killed." Skeleton King growled with an evil smirk on his face.

Chiro could see the look in the others' eyes; they were going to give themselves up for him.

"NO!" he quickly yelled. "Don't let him win!"

Skeleton King growled and sent a wave of dark energy through his body, causing Chiro to scream in pain and almost fall unconscious. The others hesitated before lowering or deactivating their weapons. Seeing this Skeleton King gave an evil grin as he raised his staff. Everyone was confused when a small portal opened in front of him, but that quickly changed to fear as Chiro's limp body was levitated above the portal.

"You said you wouldn't kill him!" Sparks yelled.

"I did and I will not kill him, but instead send him to a place that he will never return from and no longer trouble me again." Skeleton King answered. "But first I must do this."

Before anyone could do anything Skeleton King shot a black ray at Chiro, causing him to scream out in pain. As everyone watched they saw that Chiro's body seemed to shrink and change shape. When Skeleton King stopped the ray everyone was shocked to see a small robot monkey with black fur and blue eyes wearing an orange scarf.

While everyone was frozen in shock Skeleton King stopped his levitation, causing Chiro to fall into the portal. The monkeys were the first to break out of their shock and quickly ran towards the portal. Just as they were about to reach it the portal closed, leaving them to stand in shock as Skeleton King cackled and teleported back to his castle, leaving everyone in shock at what just happened.

Jinmay and Nova fell to their knees, tears falling down their faces. The rest of the Hyper Force tried to comfort them, but they and the others were all thinking the same thing: how were they going to get Chiro back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chiro groaned as he came back to consciousness. Pushing himself onto his knees he looked around to see that he was in some kind of jungle. Standing up he caught a brief sight of his hand. Looking at it he was shocked before looking at the rest of his body.

"What did Skeleton King do to me?"

A snap came from behind him, causing him to quickly turn and widen his eyes in shock. In front of him stood a skeleton hound, like what he and Gibson fought when trying to rescue the others in the past. The hound seemed to just stare at him as he slowly backed away. Chiro saw the hound tense up before running towards him, the hands on its back prepared to grab him. Quickly Chiro jumped into the air, charging up a monkey fu. Before he could shoot it though, one of the hands grabbed a hold of his leg and threw him into one of the trees, stunning him.

Slowly, he pushed himself onto his hands and knees and turned to the hound as it charged at him once more. Quickly shutting his eyes he braced himself for the hit, but it never came. Instead he heard a familiar static like sound swishing in font of him. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see the last person he wanted to see.

A familiar orange monkey stood in front of him, facing the hound with his weapons activated. Chiro turned his attention back to the hound to see that the two hands on its back had been cut off and was glaring at the two of them. The hound began to charge at them as Chiro tried to get up. Chiro watched in shock as Mandarin jumped towards the hound with his sword raised, causing the creature to run right into it and split in half.

Deactivating his weapons Mandarin turned to Chiro with a concerned look.

"Are you OK?"

Chiro glared at him, not falling for his trick.

"Why would you care Mandarin?" he growled.

Mandarin stared at him in shock.

"How do you know my name?"

"You can't trick me like that. Do you think I've forgotten what you've done to me and the rest of the Hyper Force?"

At this Mandarin's eyes widened.

"You're a member of the Hyper Force? How long have I been gone?"

"What are you talking about? You betrayed the team and then tried to kill us multiple times!"

Mandarin looked at Chiro with worry before slowly walking towards him, causing Chiro to back away a couple steps.

"I promise," Mandarin said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Chiro continued to glare at him. Mandarin gave a small sigh as he began to think.

"What is it going to take for you to realize that I'm not going to harm you?"

Chiro looked at him as he seemed to think over what to do. After about a minute he looked back at Mandarin.

"Throw the shield and sword away from yourself."

Mandarin gave a sigh before doing what he was told. Chiro looked at the gloves then back at Mandarin, slowly losing some of his tension, but not enough to let his guard down.

Mandarin gave another sigh.

"I promise you that I mean you no harm. I was imprisoned here a long time ago so I don't know what has been happening back on Shuggazoom."

"If you haven't been on Shuggazoom then how do you explain all the attacks that you did on Shuggazoom?" Chiro questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know how to explain that one, but I can promise you that I have never attacked Shuggazoom." Mandarin answered. "I've work my whole life trying to protect it. At least until Skeleton King imprisoned me here."

Chiro still didn't look convinced.

"I can show you my memories if you would like. If you are a member of the Hyper Force, then you must have the Power Primate. The Power Primate will allow you to see the memories the way that they happened."

Chiro didn't do anything for a while before slowly nodding. Mandarin brought his hands up and placed them on the side of Chiro's head as they glowed green followed by Chiro's eyes. As the glowing intensified Chiro watched images flash through his mind, all of Mandarin's time with the team. When it got closer to the end Chiro saw the team fighting Skeleton King and a small army of formless. He saw Mandarin separated from the others before he was confronted by Skeleton King and forced into a similar portal that he fell through. But just before the memory ended he caught a brief image of Skeleton King creating something small.

With a gasp Chiro pulled away from Mandarin's hands as the glowing stopped. Mandarin gave him a concerned look as Chiro seemed to pant for breath and small shivered racked his body. Mandarin quickly rushed to his side though when Chiro fell to his knees.

"You were telling the truth. You never did betray the team." Chiro said as he gave Mandarin a small apologetic smile, before falling unconscious.

* * *

Mandarin stared down at Chiro in shock as he fell unconscious. What had this monke gone through? He knew a lot could have happened since he was imprisoned, but he didn't think that the rest of the team would believe that he had betrayed the team and what had he meant when he said that he had attacked the city and tried to kill him and the rest of the Hyper Force.

Mandarin didn't have much time to dwell on what Chiro had said though because when he looked closer at Chiro's face he became even more worried. Chiro's face was covered in a small layer of sweat as his face took on a more pained look. When Mandarin placed a hand on Chiro's forehead he was surprised by warm it felt. Quickly Mandarin gathered Chiro in his arms and ran to another part of the jungle and up into the tree branches. There, hidden from view, was a small tree house. Mandarin quickly entered it and placed Chiro on what looked like a small bed made from some kind of leaves. Looking around he noticed that he had no way of cooling down Chiro's fever except for some water, but no cloth of any form. With a sigh he realized that the only cloth available was Chiro's scarf. Quickly he removed the scarf and soaked it in the water before gently placing it on Chiro's forehead.

Mandarin sighed as he saw Chiro begin to shiver and curl into a small ball. Looking out to where the sun was he saw that it would soon be dark and it would be dangerous to be outside. Looking back at Chiro he did the only thing that he could think of to keep him warm. Slowly he curled around Chiro's small form, hoping to add some form of protection from the elements. With one last look at Chiro Mandarin fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

A groan awoke Mandarin from his sleep. With a yawn he looked down at Chiro to see that he was no longer shivering. Placing a hand on Chiro's forehead, Mandarin let out a small sigh of relief when he felt that Chiro's fever had lowered to a safer level.

Chiro let out another groan as he slowly returned to consciousness before trying to push himself up into a sitting position.

"Easy." Mandarin said, helping him to sit up. "You're still recovering."

"What happened?" Chiro asked, rubbing his head.

"You passed out and had an extremely high fever. The fever's gone down, but you still need to take it easy.

"Would you mind telling me how you became a member of the Hyper Force?"

Chiro gave a sigh.

"Like you showing me your memories, it might be easier if I show you mine. Can you enter people's minds like Antauri?"

Mandarin nodded as he once again placed his hands to the side of Chiro's head.

"Just focus on the memories you want me to see." Mandarin said.

Chiro nodded as he closed his eyes. Mandarin closed his eyes as images began to fill his mind. He grew confused when he saw a young human boy walk towards a moss covered super robot and enter it. His confusion returned as he watched all the adventures that they went through, fear rising when he saw what appeared to be a demented version of him. As the memories continued he grew more and more confused, what did this boy have to do with Chiro? Mandarin could sense that he was reaching the end of Chiro's memories when the final one entered his mind. He grew shocked when he saw the reincarnated Skeleton King transform the boy into a robot monkey, the same one that was in front of him.

When the memories ended he pulled his hands away and watched as Chiro shook his head.

"You okay?" Mandarin asked.

"Yah." Chiro answered. "I've only had that happen to me one other time and that was with Antauri."

"From your memories I could see that you saw the Hyper Force as more than a team, but a family. Just how deep is our connection with them?"

Chiro gave a sigh as he looked to the ground.

"I didn't have the best childhood growing up and when I met the team they not only had me join the team, but they were also the first ones to actually make me feel like I had a home and a family."

Chiro felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at Mandarin.

"If I know the team, then they are working as hard as they can to find a way to get you out of here."

Chiro gave a small smile and a nod.

"And you're coming with when a way can be found." Chiro said.

Mandarin pulled back in shock.

"I really don't think that that is the best thing to do."

"Why?" Chiro said standing up. "Skeleton King imprisoned you here and replaced you with a fake version that betrayed the team. If they were to know what really happened then I'm sure that they would understand."

"It's not that simple. I don't know how long I've been here and from what I saw in your memories they seem to be quite happy the way things are."

"But-"

"No, Chiro. They may know what really happened, but they will probably remember my fake counterpart more than what I really did in the past." Mandarin explained. "It's better if I just stay here."

Chiro watched as Mandarin slowly stood up and climbed onto some branches and looked out into the jungle. Chiro sighed before walking closer to him.

"How certain are you that all they will remember is the clone?" he asked the older member.

Mandarin looked back at him.

"I don't know when exactly you were imprisoned here," Chiro continued, "but the things that they told me that were good were full of respect and trust. You saw my memories of when the Skeleton King was reincarnated, so you saw that Sparks was controlled by the evil of the Fire of Hate. When my girlfriend, Jinmay, and I were trying to help Nova get over the shock I told her that the Powere Primate could overcome any evil, just as Antauri had taught me. She said that that was the same thing she had thought about you."

Mandarin was about to say something about that, but Chiro continued before he could.

"Finding out that you were imprisoned here I believe that you were always good and when you were replaced by that clone is when all the bad things that happened to the team in the past began. I truly believe that the team will accept you back. They would be shocked at first, but after that they would not hate you."

Mandarin sighed.

"You're not going to let me just stay here are you?"

Chiro shook his head.

"Fine, but if they truly do only remember the things that the clone did then I will leave Shuggazoom and find other ways to help them and others."

Now it was Chiro's turn to sigh.

"Is that the best I'm gonna get if you do come back with me?"

Mandarin nodded.

"I'm going to gather some food." Mandarin said, jumping down and standing in front of Chiro. "You are going to stay here as you are still recovering from that fever you had."

Chiro watched as Mandarin jumped out of the tree house and began to jump from branch to branch until he was out of view.

* * *

Some distance from the tree house a pair of sharp red eyes watched as Mandarin left, before looking back as Chiro walked out of view. After a couple of seconds the eyes disappeared back into the jungle.


End file.
